


The AO3 Collaborational School Life of Mutual Killing

by DawnOfThePineapples



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack Fic, Crossover, Fangan Ronpa, Reader-Interactive, probably, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnOfThePineapples/pseuds/DawnOfThePineapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen students enter a school to fulfill their hopes, instead enter a life filled with despair. Who are these students? That's for you to decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The AO3 Collaborational School Life of Mutual Killing

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here we go.
> 
> This is a project that, like most projects, came into my head at a random moment and just stuck. Basically, this is just your average Fangan Ronpa story with the twist of everyone here being decided by the readers. What that means is you can have John Egbert solve the mystery of who killed Draco Malfoy, while Homura Akemi is starting to feel feelings for Eren Yeager.
> 
> My predictions say it's going to be wild.
> 
> Further rules at the end

Dear (Character #1)/’s Family

 

Congratulations!

 

Your name has been recently pulled from a recent lottery held for admittance to this institution As a result, you have been accepted into Hope’s Peak Academy under the title ‘Ultimate Luckster’.

 

You will be attending the 74th class of this institution. You will also share the class with 15 other students, including:

 

(Character #2) : Ultimate (Character’s Talent)

(Character #3) : Ultimate (Character’s Talent)

(Character #4) : Ultimate (Character’s Talent)

(Character #5) : Ultimate (Character’s Talent)

(Character #6) : Ultimate (Character’s Talent)

(Character #7) : Ultimate (Character’s Talent)

(Character #8) : Ultimate (Character’s Talent)

(Character #9) : Ultimate (Character’s Talent)

(Character #10) : Ultimate (Character’s Talent)

(Character #11) : Ultimate (Character’s Talent)

(Character #12) : Ultimate (Character’s Talent)

(Character #13) : Ultimate (Character’s Talent)

(Character #14) : Ultimate (Character’s Talent)

(Character #15) : Ultimate (Character’s Talent)

(Character #16) : Ultimate (Character’s Talent)

 

We hope you pursue the light of education and become the very best you can be at Hope’s Peak Academy!

 

Jin Kirigiri

Headmaster of Hope’s Peak

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Rules:
> 
> 1\. NO OCS. If OCs were included, this would turn out as just another Fangan Ronpa story.  
> 2\. ONE CHARACTER PER FANDOM. We don't want this to be filled with one specific fandom and nothing else.
> 
> Other than that, go wild! Submit characters and their talents, plus someone who will be our luckster. I'll be seeing you eventually!


End file.
